Minot, Maine
Minot is a town in Androscoggin County, Maine, United States. The population was 2,248 at the 2000 census. The town includes the villages of West Minot and Minot Center. It is part of both the Lewiston-Auburn, Maine metropolitan statistical area and the Lewiston-Auburn, Maine metropolitan New England city and town area. History Present-day Minot was part of Bakerstown Plantation, granted in 1765 by the Massachusetts General Court to Captain Thomas Baker and his company of soldiers for their services to the state at the 1690 Battle of Quebec. It replaced a 1736 grant at what is now Salisbury, New Hampshire, ruled invalid in 1741 because of a prior claim from the descendants of John Mason. In 1795, Bakerstown Plantation was incorporated as Poland, named after Chief Poland, a noted local Indian sachem. On February 18, 1802, the northeastern part of Poland was set off as Minot, named after George Richards Minot (1758–1802), judge of the General Court who had aided in the town's incorporation. The first settler was Moses Emery from Newbury, Massachusetts, in 1772. At that time there were several Indians of the Anasagunticook tribe living in the immediate area. The surface of the town is uneven, in some parts hilly, but with good soil for agriculture, the principal early occupation. Mills were erected at various water power sites, and products included lumber, clapboards, shingles, boxes, shooks, barrel staves. There was also manufacturing in leather, particularly boots, shoes, saddles and harness. In 1842, land was set off to form Auburn, to which more land was ceded in 1873. }} Mechanic Falls, the industrial village astride the border with Poland, was set off in 1893. The population in 1859 was 1,734. Today, Minot is gradually transitioning into a bedroom community of the cities of Auburn and Lewiston.Historical Resume of the Town of Minot, Maine Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.47%, is water. Minot is drained by the Little Androscoggin River. The town is crossed by state routes 11, 119 and 124. It is bordered by the towns of Oxford and Hebron to the northwest, Turner to the north, Auburn to the east, and Poland to the south, and Mechanic Falls to the southwest. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,248 people, 794 households, and 646 families residing in the town. The population density was 75.5 people per square mile (29.2/km²). There were 824 housing units at an average density of 27.7 per square mile (10.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.27% White, 0.22% African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.36% of the population. There were 794 households out of which 41.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.6% were married couples living together, 7.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.6% were non-families. 12.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.03. In the town the population was spread out with 27.9% under the age of 18, 6.0% from 18 to 24, 34.1% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 8.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $47,557, and the median income for a family was $49,926. Males had a median income of $34,459 versus $25,417 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,668. About 3.7% of families and 6.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 13.5% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Rosemarie Hemond, Miss Maine USA (1983) * Samuel G. Hilborn, congressman from California * William Ladd, first president of the American Peace Society * Crosby Stuart Noyes, owner and publisher of the Washington Evening Star * Francis Slattery, naval commander Site of interest * Minot Historical Society & Museum References External links * Town of Minot, Maine * Maine.gov -- Minot, Maine * Maine Genealogy: Minot, Androscoggin County, Maine Category:Towns in Androscoggin County, Maine